Estranha Conhecida
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Gaara está sozinho numa noite de sabádo, mas isso não duraruia muito tempo... One-Shot - GaaIno


**Estranha Conhecida**

Gaara estava sentado em seu sofá, assistindo a um programa qualquer na televisão. Em pleno sábado à noite um dos melhores guitarristas da atualidade não tinha nenhuma festa pra ir, nenhuma companhia em sua casa. Como isso foi acontecer? Hum, por causa _dela_.

Ele ficou totalmente submisso a uma mulher, à qual ele julgava totalmente perfeita. Nesse momento, ele se lembrou do último fim de semana com seus amigos, há duas semanas. Ele a conheceu naquele dia.

_Flashback On_

_- Gaara! Cara, a gente está só te esperando pra começar o show... Acaba logo de se arrumar nesse banheiro e vem logo!_

_O ruivo encarou com raiva a porta. Era sempre Naruto que vinha lhe chamar a atenção por demorar a se arrumar antes de entrarem no palco. Os garotos da banda viviam lhe chamando de 'noiva' devido a sua extrema preocupação com a aparência._

_Ele abriu a porta e olhou para o grupo. Eram amigos há muito tempo e se conheciam o suficiente para poder traçar o perfil de cada um._

_Sasuke era o garanhão comprometido. Frio, calculista e pé-no-chão. O vocalista que antes era tudo isso agora se mostrava doce e romântico com a morena ao seu lado lhe dando um beijo de boa sorte antes de entrar no palco. Hinata havia feito muito bem ao Uchiha._

_Naruto era a alma da banda. Todas as brincadeiras, palhaçadas e gafes eram cometidas pelo loiro. Ao seu lado a mulher de cabelos rosa sorria para outra das piadas sobre como ele era o melhor baixista de todos os tempos._

_Shikamaru dormia. Basicamente ele só fazia isso. Exceto quando sua irmã estava por perto e fazia com que ele acordasse. E também quando ele estava no palco, arrasando no teclado. Gaara já havia aceitado que ele ficasse com a sua irmã, por mais que ela fosse um ano mais velha que ele._

_E ele era o guitarrista solteiro que não tinha alguém para lhe desejar boa sorte ou dar um beijo para que ele se acalmasse antes de um dos shows mais importantes da sua vida. Eles iriam abrir o festival de música e entretenimento mais importante do Japão._

_Suspirou. Antes que ele entrasse em depressão devido a sua falta de sorte com as mulheres resolveu chamar o resto do grupo para entrar no palco._

_Quando já estavam na coxia, ele fechou os olhos e fez uma oração silenciosa. Olhou para o palco antes de entrar e teve uma das melhore surpresas de sua vida._

_Sorrindo para o público e chamando sua banda para entrar no palco, uma linda mulher loira de olhos azuis apontou para onde eles estavam. Ela lhe parecia estranhamente familiar com um vestido vermelho até os joelhos. Seguindo a voz, ele saiu de trás dos bastidores junto com os outros garotos e cumprimentou a platéia._

_Ela sorriu para eles e prendeu seus olhos de safira nas esmeraldas do ruivo. Uma conversa silenciosa que ele pretendia continuar depois._

_O público gritava sues nomes e levantava cartazes onde várias declarações eram feitas. A música começou com um solo de Shikamaru e logo Sasuke cantava._

_Ele tocou somente pensando na garota loira que era a dona do palco antes de eles entrarem. A música logo terminou e eles receberam mais e mais aplausos. Voltaram para a coxia e ainda teriam outras participações depois._

_Gaara apresentaria um dos prêmios junto com Sasuke. Além do mais, concorriam aos prêmios de Melhor Banda, Gaara como melhor guitarrista e Sasuke como Melhor Vocalista. Uma de suas músicas também concorria à Música do Ano._

_Todos foram ao palco ao serem nomeados Melhor Banda. Agradecimentos e muitos gritos quando eles entraram no palco._

_Logo foi a vez de revelarem o Melhor Guitarrista. Para felicidade de Gaara, esse prêmio era apresentado por ninguém mais do que a garota loira do início do programa._

_Melhor ainda foi quando pode ouvir seu nome sendo falado pela voz da linda mulher ao revelar o vencedor. Os rapazes o parabenizaram e ele foi ao palco receber a melhor recompensa possível por seu trabalho._

_Ela lhe entregou o prêmio e suas mãos se tocaram. Ele sentiu uma corrente elétrica subir até sua cabeça e ansiou por mais contato. Então ela lhe abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_- Ino Yamanaka. Quando tudo isso acabar, eu vou estar em um café aqui perto._

_Ele sorriu e ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Outro dos toques aos quais ele desejou ter mais. Ela saiu do palco e deixou-o sob o comando do ruivo, lançando um último olhar. Ele agradeceu e sauí do palco._

_Os minutos passavam lentamente, torturando-o. Quando finalmente as cortinas se fecharam, ele se despediu dos amigos dizendo ter um compromisso. Eles insistiram por pouco tempo, quando Hinata disse que Gaara realmente precisava sair um pouco._

_Mulheres! Por que elas têm que entender tudo tão rápido? Mesmo assim, ele agradeceu à morena e logo pegou seu carro no estacionamento em busca de algum café pelas redondezas. Por sorte, só havia um. Ele achou uma vaga me frente a porta e logo entrou._

_Ele pode vê-la sentada, olhando pela janela a noite estrelada. O café estava vazio, perfeito para ele._

_Ele chegou o mais perto que conseguiu de seu ouvido para sussurrar:_

_- Por acaso está esperando alguém?_

_Ela pulou de susto na cadeira em que estava sentada sorrindo assim que percebeu quem estava ao seu lado._

_- Pensei que não viria..._

_- Eu não costumo deixar compromissos pendentes._

_Ela abriu um sorriso e só então ele percebeu que ela havia trocado de roupa. Será que ele pareceria tão desesperado quanto estava chegando sem nem ao menos ter trocado a roupa do show?_

_Mas uma pergunta martelava em sua cabeça exigindo uma resposta._

_- Como nunca ouvi falar de você antes?_

_Ela foi pega de surpresa. Será que ele realmente nunca havia ouvido falar de Ino Yamanaka ou apenas não se lembrava?_

_- Então você não se lembra não é mesmo..._

_A voz lhe soou tão triste que ele sentiu seu coração ser apertado com muita força por talvez ter feito algo de mal àquela linda mulher. Ela parecia tão confiante e determinada e de repente era tão frágil quanto uma boneca de porcelana nas mãos de um garoto descuidado._

_- Desculpe._

_Ele não sabia o porquê de estar dizendo aquilo, mas parecia que ele realmente lhe devia desculpas por algo._

_- Não tem problema. Eu entendo que não reconheça uma garota que estudou com você há muito tempo..._

_Como um flash, as lembranças de sua infância lhe vieram à cabeça. Tempos não muito fáceis quando ele era considerado um delinqüente por todos seus professores. Mas pra ele era, pelo ao menos, divertido._

_Ele revirou seus anos de colegial e finalmente se lembrou de quem era a tão linda mulher a sua frente. Seu primeiro beijo. Um beijo roubado, nos fundos do jardim da escola. A garota, Ino, saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. No dia seguinte, recebeu a notícia de que ela havia sido transferida para uma outra escola em outro país._

_- Deus! Como pude me esquecer! Você não me deu tempo de dizer nada._

_- Faria alguma diferença? Eu estava indo pra China no mesmo dia. Foi lá onde eu fiz sucesso e só agora voltei pro Japão..._

_- Você tinha os olhos que me faziam ficar acordado toda noite..._

_- Isso é a letra de uma das suas músicas..._

_- Pra quem você acha que ela foi feita?_

_Ino o olhou atônita. Ele tinha mesmo feito a música de maior sucesso do grupo para ela?_

_- Quer um café?_

_Ele sorriu para a garota e ela lhe retribuiu o gesto. A noite foi realmente longa naquele dia._

_Flashback Off_

Agora ele estava totalmente sozinho sorrindo para o teto lembrando-se de um dos melhores dias de sua vida.

Mas ele não estaria sozinho por muito tempo. Pegou as chaves do carro e iria logo para o apartamento da mulher à qual ele podia chamar de sua.

**Fim!!!**

_Oii! O meu surto criativo continua e estou postando hoje meu primeiro InoGaara!_

_A idéia original não era essa, era escrever algo com a música Ego – Beyoncé. Mas como saiu isso e eu não achei ruim, mudei o título e deu nisso... Espero sinceramente que gostem! ^^_

_Bem espero reviews e depois talvez eu consiga escrever algo com a música que eu realmente acho que tem tudo haver com o casal!_

_Beijoos e comentem!_


End file.
